The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Generation of a 3D model of a real-life object can be time consuming and extremely challenging to scale. Even if limited to one specific type of objects, such as clothing, there are large variation of shapes, styles, and material that pose sufficient challenges to automate 3D model generation. They are currently several known methods to creating 3D models and they have serious disadvantages.
One option is using a 3D scanner to scan the object from different multiple perspectives. But up to now, 3D scanners are uncommon among consumers
Another option is to construct a 3D model manually via a computer graphic tool. However, such a computer graphic tool is generally very expensive. Additionally, constructing a 3D model this way usually requires a skilled artist, and takes a lot of time.
The third option is to convert 2D images into 3D models. Currently there are a number existing 3D model generation software products in the market that utilize this method. There exists camera plug-ins that can convert 2D images of an object to a 3D model, but would require taking between forty-five and sixty 2D images from different angles in a specific environment. Thus, due to the complexities and time to generate the 3D models, these software products are incapable of producing 360 degree accurate rotatable 3D model in large volumes in short time) effectively.
Efforts have been made to improve the generation of 3D model. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2015/154,691 entitled “System and Method for Online Virtual Fitting Room,” to Curry et al. describes fitting a chosen garment onto a user's body profile generated avatar using a finite element analysis. U.S. Pat. No. 7,650,266 entitled “Method of Simulating Deformable Object Using Geometrically Motivated Model,” issued to Muller-Fischer et al. discloses a method of simulating a deformable object by pulling points in a goal shape towards corresponding points in the goal shape.
Other efforts include Chinese Patent Publication CN102982578 entitled “Estimation Method for Dressed Body 3D Model in Single Character Image,” to Chen Xiaowu; U.S. Patent Publication US2007/273711 entitled “3D Graphics System and Method,” to Maffei; U.S. Patent Publication US2014/333614 entitled “System and Method for Simulating Realistic Clothing,” to Black et al.; U.S. Patent Publication US2015/084955 entitled “Method of Constructing 3D Clothing Model Based on a Single Image,” to Chen et al.; Chinese Patent Publication 103366401 entitled “Quick Display Method of Multi-Layered Virtual Clothing Try-On,” to Chen; European Patent Publication EP2184714 entitled “Layering Simulation Apparatus, Simulation Method, Simulation Program,” to Morimoto et al.; U.S. Patent Publication US2015/134496 entitled “Method for Providing for the Remote Fitting and/or Selection of Clothing,” to Grinblat et al.; and Chinese Patent Publication CN103533449 entitled “Method and System for Realizing Three-Dimensional Fitting Based on Intelligent Three-Dimensional Television,” to Fan.
However, these 3D model generation products still could not provide an efficient way to convert a limited number of 2D images (one or two) of a piece of clothing automatically into an accurate 3D model of a person wearing the piece of clothing. Thus, there is still a need for an efficient 3D model generation method.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.